Speakeasy To Me
by Riss-in-Wonderland
Summary: 1920's Kevedd AU. Kevin owns a restaurant that's loosing business due to the Prohibition Act. Edd knows how to bootleg some liquor. Inspired by the song "Bootleggin'" by Quinn XCII Rated M
1. Chapter 1

"The year was 1920, set the setting for you..."  
Kevin pulled up his scarf to cover his nose. Stepping out into the January cold that was New York, New York. The date was January 21st, 1920, and boy had it already been a long year. New Year's Eve was officially the last day liquor was to be sold, consumed  
and transported legally. Everyone was going insane. Kevin owned one of the best restaurants in town and he was loosing business from this stupid Prohibition Act. Alcohol was his stress reliever, hell it was everyone's. 21 days with no liquor in his  
system was driving him nuts. So he was on his was to do what he's never in a million years think he'd be doing, to plan with his old childhood rival Eddy. Locking the door to his apartment building he waved down a taxi and was soon at Eddy's Trading  
Co. a shop Eddy had opened up right out of high school.  
 _Knock. Knock_.  
"Yeah?!" Kevin heard a grumpy Eddy yell.  
"Eddy! How rude!" Kevin heard another familiar voice. Shortly after the door opened.  
"We're deeply sorry for his rudeness, we are not open as of the moment but how can we be of assistance s-" The man stopped short after catching a glance at Kevin, and Kevin's breath was nearly taken away. Stood before him was the brainiac of the three  
Ed's, Edward Marion Vincent otherwise known to them as Double Dee.  
"Sockhead whats takin?! Who's it?" Eddy yelled as he came up behind Edd.  
"Yo! Kev-o!" Eddy said as he went for a handshake.  
"Dude, don't call me that. Can I come in? It's fucking freezing." Kevin pushed past the two without waiting for an answer.  
"Yeah yeah make yourself at home. I've got stuff for you." Eddy said walking behind him.  
"Excuse me gentlemen? Eddy this is who you have planned to partner yourself with? Might I remind you he was- no is our bully?" Edd started after he closed the door.  
"Double Dee look I'm not like that anymore man. That was teenage me, I'm grown now." Kevin said eyeing the skinny Edd.  
"It's Edd. No ones called me that in years. Eddy doesn't even call me that anymore. And forgive me for having my doubts. Just go on with your plans gentlemen." Edd said as he left the room.  
"Geez what got in his cap this morning? Let's get started." Eddy began. His plan was simple, well sort of. The plan was to bootleg liquor. Kevin scoffed when he heard that.  
"Who the hell even knows how to do that?" He questioned.  
"Listen Shovelchin, that's why I got mr. smartypants over there." Eddy continued.  
Edd would make this liquor, Kevin would sell it in the basement of his restaurant and Eddy would bring in business like the business man he was.  
"But what if we got caught. Jones tried that shit on the third and got slammed. I'm not going to jail Eddy." Kevin countered.  
"We won't. Big Ed is a cop now. He's on our side. He'll keep us off the radar. It'll work. Trust me." Eddy convinced.  
"Alright. When can we start?" Kevin agreed.  
"Tonight." Eddy said nonchalant like.  
"Tonight? How?" Kevin's eyes widened. How was he already prepared?  
"Sockhead has been brewing since the news broke about the new law. Take him with you when you leave." Eddy sparked a cigarette, "he'll help you set up your place. I'll spread the word to get people there. Trust me. This is gonna work." Eddy said as he  
stood up and offered Kevin a handshake.  
"Alright, but if this goes south I'm throwing you down." Kevin shook his hand.  
"Edd! Come on!" Eddy yelled.  
"Alright!" Edd yelled from the other room. And out he came with a wooden crate full of mason jars with clear liquid. "If you could?" Edd said nodded to another two crates.  
"Wooow! That's a lot of giggle water my friends! Let go start a party." Kevin laughed as he headed out the door to a waiting cab. After carefully setting the crates in the trunk, Kevin and Edd started towards Kevin's restaurant.  
"So... how's it hanging Dee?" Kevin asked trying to break the awkward tension in the air.  
"I'm doing well. Thank you. And yourself?" Edd replied.  
"Oh just living life and doing what bad boys do best." Kevin smirked. It's been four years since he last saw the smartest of the Ed's, and boy had things changed. While he still wore his beanie, he had let his hair grow to about shoulder length. And Kevin  
couldn't help but admire his now strong and masculine shoulders. He could only begin to imagine what else this dork from his childhood was hiding.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bootleggin' my liquor, that's 'cause I adore you..."  
Edd was in a tizzy. Kevin was acting very nonchalant, telling him they were good. But still Edd waved the posted note he had torn from Kevin's restaurants door.  
"Any person willfully violating any provision of section 95 of this title shall, on conviction, be punished for each offense by a fine not exceeding $5,000 or by imprisonment for not exceeding one year, or both." The paper read.  
"I can't be a fish Kevin! I simply cannot! How would I survive?! I mean look at me!" Edd yelled as they made way to the basement.  
"Oh I see you," Kevin smirked and Edd blushed. "Look Edd, we're good. We won't get caught because we got what others don't. We got Big Ed, he's our guy on the inside. We'll be fine." Kevin tried to convince him.  
"I still don't feel comfortable. But Eddy is my friend and if he needs my help I'll help. Now let's get started." Edd gave in. They had a lot of work to do before Eddy would bring in the "partiers" later that evening. Kevin was lucky the basement had  
a bar built into it the story was it was for underground poker for immigrants a few years back but who really cared? Kevin sure didn't. The whole time they worked Kevin noticed the little things about his old childhood acquaintance. The way he big  
his lip while lifting something heavy, the way his shirt rode up when bending down, the way he blushed when he caught Kevin staring at him. It all made Kevin's heart flutter. He'd never felt this way before. And boy would he do anything to feel it  
for as long as he could. Sure he was scared. He'd heard about what happened to men who fancied other men, but did his heart care? Nope. It skipped its beats and sent butterflies to his stomach anytime he'd "accidentally" brush against Edd.  
"-table should be moved to allow room. Are you listening Kev?"  
"Uh." He wasn't and Edd caught him off guard calling him by his old childhood nickname.  
"Of course not. I was saying we should position the tables to form a small dance floor. It'll create optimal space for those who are a little too tipsy but still want to dance." Edd repeated, hoping Kevin was listening this time.  
"Uh yeah sure. Whatever you say dork. I'm gonna go upstairs to see if there's anything else we need." Kevin lied. He just needed air. What was this dork doing to him? Heading upstairs he noticed the sun had gone down. That meant Eddy would be there  
soon. He was worried about music, how are would they get music? Eddy said he'd get people and music but that's all he said. Grabbing a crate of martini glasses he headed back downstairs.  
Skreeeeech!  
"Oh fuck!" Kevin almost dropped the glasses. "What the hell Dee?" He asked putting the crate on a nearby table.  
"Oh I'm sorry! You left me alone to move heavy tables, know I have to upper body strength." Edd said frustratingly.  
"Geez sorry. Had to get glasses. What are we supposed to drink out of? Our hands?" Kevin said as he moved to help Edd.  
Soon they were all set up and ready to party the night away. Kevin was itching to try Edd's brew. In more ways than one.  
"Alright dork. Let's have it." Kevin said moving to where Edd had left the crates of liquor.  
"Have what?" Edd asked confused.  
"This here giggle water. Gotta test what we're selling. Only a smart business man would do so." He said opening a mason jar and taking a sip. The slow burn of the liquor pouring down his throat was a taste he'd long missed. It had only been a few weeks  
and he was already missing it. Hell that little sip was enough to start a buzz.  
"Damn Dee! This shit is the cats meow! Holy fuck man." He said going to take another sip.  
"Is it? I don't drink so I only had Eddy try it." Edd confessed.  
"You're joking. You've gotta be pulling my leg man. Here take a sip." Kevin extended his arm to hand Edd the jar.  
"No I'm just fine." Edd tries to refuse.  
Kevin got up and walked over to Edd and put the jar in his hand.  
"Drink and I'll tell you a secret." Kevin figured it might work. And it did.  
"Hmm interesting offer. Ok." Edd said as he lifted the jar and took a sip. His face scrunched up and he nearly gagged. "How on earth would anyone enjoy that!" Edd said already feeling the effects as he'd never drank before. Kevin nearly fell on the floor  
laughing. "Alright mister. We had a deal." Edd said. This secret better be good if he had to go through that to get it. Why Edd wanted to know the secret so badly was beyond him, but the way Kevin had been looking at him all night gave him some suspicions.  
And it wasn't like Edd wasn't watching Kevin either. He'd steal a look or two at him, wondering how the former bully had changed in the past few years.  
"Ok but it's better if I show you." Kevin replied. Edd lifted an eyebrow at the redhead. What is he thinking? Then Kevin crossed the two feet that was between them and grabbed Edds head with one hand and pulled him close with the other.  
"Kev-" Kevin cut Edd off by smashing his lips against the smaller man. Edd's eyes widened then slowly closed, giving into temptation he grabbed onto Kevin's hair and let him deepened the kiss.  
Kevin felt Edd start to grow beneath him, he slowly started to grind against him. Then as fast as it started it was over. Kevin heard Eddy banging on the back door of the restaurant upstairs and pulled away. Edd was stunned, angry, and horny. He opened  
his mouth to give Kevin a piece of his mind when Kevin immediately closed it with his own lips. A soft and sensual kiss and then he leaned back and kissed Edd's forehead.  
"Don't worry Baby, Daddy will take care of you later." He said with a wink before heading upstairs.


End file.
